Spowiedź
by Roma vel Darky
Summary: Draco próbuje przelać swoje uczucie na papier. Co mu z tego wyjdzie?


Dawno nie tłumaczyłam... Oj dawno, nie mam bety więc wychwycone błędy będę starała się poprawić :)

**Spowiedź**

_Autor: MuggleMunkey_

_Tłumacz: Roma_

Draco patrzył na czysty pergamin leżący na stole. W prawej dłoni trzymał pióro, a świeżo otwartą butelkę atramentu w lewej. Zanurzył końcówkę pióra w butelce po raz czwarty w przeciągu pół godziny.

- Dlaczego to robię? – sapnął, odgarniając ręką swoje jasne włosy do tyłu.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć co tutaj robi, w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu zupełnie sam, w czasie, gdy cała reszta była na zewnątrz korzystając ze słonecznego sobotniego popołudnia. Rozkazał nawet żeby, Crabbe i Goyle zostawili go samego.

- Oj, Draco myślałem, że chcesz dzisiaj rzucić w Weasleya jakimś przekleństwem. – burknął Crabbe.

- Zmieniłem zdanie.

- Ale za niedługo zacznie się lunch...

- Nie możecie mnie po prostu zostawić w spokoju?

- Więc, znajdź nas, gdy skończysz _to_, czymkolwiek to jest.

- Dobra, ale przestańcie mi już przeszkadzać!

- Ale co jeśli...

- Powiedziałem, że chcę być sam i mieć święty spokój! – Sarknął Draco. Podszedł do nich i wypchnął za drzwi, zamykając je z trzaskiem.

Ale dlaczego tak bardzo chciał zostać sam?

Chciał po prostu napisać list. Nie robił niczego, co naprawdę chciałby ukryć, ale było to dla niego ważne.

Ale co powinienem napisać?

Chciał napisać o tej sekundzie, w której ją zobaczył po raz pierwszy cztery lata temu, jak był nią zafascynowany, jak wszystko, co miało z nią związek było interesujące i zawiłe, jak kochał to mrowienie przeszywające jego ciało za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzała, nawet, jeśli było ono pełne zdegustowania i furii, jak proste słowa wypływające z jej małych ust mogą znaczyć tak wiele, jak staje w obronie tego, w co wierzy…

Jak on jej nienawidził.

Draco ścisnął butelkę ze złości. Starając się uspokoić, położył atrament z powrotem na stole i próbował zapamiętać powody, dla których pisze ten list - chciał wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie myśli i uczucia, nawiedzające go za każdym razem, gdy widział ją, śmiejącą się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie wiedział jak zrobić to osobiście, ponieważ był pewny, że nie wysłuchałaby by go, nie ważne jak bardzo byłby szczery. To było najlepsze wyjście. Zdecydował uwolnić uczucia i myśli, które ukrywał w sobie przez lata. To był niebezpieczny wybór, gdyż nie wiedział, jaki będzie tego rezultat, ale nieważne czy będzie zły, czy dobry, podjął ryzyko.

Czy to go uwolni? Czy będzie w stanie żyć ze sobą, mężczyzną dumnym, którym był od urodzenia i zarówno daremnym tchórzem? Czy to pogorszy jego sytuacje? Czy go znienawidzi? Zapewne już to robi, a może znienawidzi go jeszcze bardziej?

Podczas myślenia o tym odruchowo przesunął lewą rękę w kierunku butelki atramentu, wywracając ją, w wyniku, czego czarny atrament zalał ostatni, czysty pergamin.

- Cholera! – warknął. Zgniótł poplamiony papier w kulkę i wyrzucił do kosza.

Oparł czoło o krawędź stołu. Zirytowany, oddychał ciężko, czuł się pokonany jak nigdy dotąd.

Jak mógł pozwolić sobie na coś takiego? Jak mógł pozwolić na to, aby uczucia skierowane do niej pochłonęły go? Jest silniejszy od nich, wiedział to. On jest Draco Malfoy: syn Lucjusza Malfoya, duma Slytherinu, czystokrwisty czarodziej, a związanie się z kimś takim jak ona byłoby hańbą. Najważniejszą częścią bycia Malfoyem było posiadanie swojej godności i to uczucie, to głupie, młodzieńcze zauroczenie mogło ją zniszczyć.

Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mógł pozwolić mu się po prostu rozwinąć? Więc dlaczego nawet, gdy znał konsekwencje, ona nadal odwiedzała go w snach? Dlaczego każda kpina, każdy lekceważący komentarz, którym ją obraził, wracał i dręczył go? Dlaczego świadomość, że doprowadza ją do wściekłości, sprawia okropne uczucie w żołądku? Mimo wszystko, dlaczego nadal ją rani? Uśmiechając się lodowato na widok jej cierpienia, mimo że naprawdę pod bezlitosną maską on również cierpi.

Lewa ręka, Draco zacisnęła się w pięść; trzęsła się ze złości jak zawsze, gdy o tym myślał. Nienawidził swojego charakteru w tym momencie: był taki sam jak szlamy, mieszańcy i miłośnicy mugoli, których nauczony był nienawidzić. Jego głowa nadal spoczywała na stole, a prawym ramieniem zasłaniał odsłoniętą cześć twarzy, jakby chciał ukryć swoją hańbę.

Podniósł głowę ze stołu. Wstał z krzesła na którym siedział przez około godzinę, aby przynieść ze swojej torby nową rolkę pergaminu. Kiedy go znalazł, z powrotem usiadł na krześle, położył papier na biurku, zanurzył końcówkę swojego pióra w atramencie i zaczął pisać.

Jego ręka poruszała się szybko, a czarny atrament na pergaminie zaczął układać się w słowa. Nie miał pojęcia, co pisze; jego ręka poruszała się jak zaczarowana. Nie myślał o niczym innym, tylko o niej, a jego serce zdawało się wiedzieć, co napisać. Pisał tak długo, dopóki nie został tylko skrawek miejsca w lewym dolnym rogu. W końcu, z ciężkim sercem zakończył:

_Twój,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Wziął kopertę i ostrożnie włożył list do środka. Kiedy pisał imię dziewczyny, poczuł przypływ emocji- nagły impuls, żeby wyrzucić ten list do kominka i spalić. Westchnął; rezygnując z oddania go jej, ponieważ było za dużo problemów, którym nie był jeszcze w stanie stawić czoła i schował kopertę do kieszeni. Spali go. Musi. To i tak na nic. W głębi siebie wiedział, że taka mała spowiedź dużo nie da. Nic, co mógłby zrobić lub powiedzieć, nigdy nie zmieni jej zdania o nim. Więc spali go nad jeziorem. Oczywiście, zaraz po tym jak zaczaruje miotłę Rona Weasleya na mecz Quidditcha Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

Gdy Draco opuścił pokój wspólny w poszukiwaniu swoich głupkowatych kumpli, wpadł na osóbkę o stopę niższą od niego, prawie ją przewracając.

- Uważaj – powiedział chłodno. – A co ty tak w ogóle robisz w lochach?

Ginny obróciła się do niego, a jej twarz przybrała różany kolor, gdy wyjąkała:

- Ja po prostu idę um… a tak w ogóle to, co cię to obchodzi?

- Nie mam na to czasu, muszę iść. – Draco pośpiesznie odszedł i zwolnił dopiero, gdy była poza zasięgiem wzroku.

Ginny zobaczyła kopertę leżącą na podłodze. Myśląc, że wypadła podczas zderzenia, podniosła ją i chciała podać Malfoyowi, ale on był już za rogiem.

- Hej, Malfoy! Upuściłeś swoją... - Zrobiła pauzę żeby przeczytać imię na kopercie napisane czarnym atramentem i zaniemówiła. Była zaadresowana do niej.


End file.
